The Joker and Harley
by Laughing Fish
Summary: For all you Joker and Harley fans out there. This is the story on how Joker and Harley met.


Chapter 1

Meeting Dr. Quinn

By: The Laughing Fish

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of these characters (Although I wish I did :D ) they belong to DC Comics.**

The Joker sat silently in the dark abandoned room within the theater's walls waiting for Batman to arrive. He inspected the trap he laid out and sat back down, smiling to himself, anticipating the Dark Night to walk in and find himself surrounded with dynamite and sweating with fear. After he escaped Arkham, he was living in the shadows of the theater. Thinking of a plan to slay the bat, who put him time after time in the Asylum.

Suddenly Batman swooped in and The Joker just stood up and laughed,

"Oh Batsie, haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering someone's room? Well any who, now that you are here I guess I'll have to let you stay!" With that The Joker grabbed a lit match and threw it at one of the dynamite sticks in the darkest part of the room.

"Toodles Bats-o, I have a pest problem that I must attend to." The Joker began whistling and started to walk away with Batman at his heels.

"Haven't you heard Joker it's rude to leave your guests!" The Dark Knight growled as he began to reach for The Joker.

"It is isn't it? Too bad I've got to go!" The Joker picked up chair and hurled it at Batman hitting him on the knees, causing him to fall. The Joker laughed hysterically and ran towards the exit and closing the door behind him. All of the exits were blocked shortly after with titanium, and The Joker smiled as he left the double doors behind him and rested on top of a pile of trash waiting for the deadly boom. "Oh Batsie, tsk, tsk, tsk… I'm really going to miss you when you're gone." He said to himself as he continued with his maniac laughter, "Where should I go when I celebrate?"

"The only place you'll be celebrating at is Arkham, Joker!" A gruff voice replied from behind The Joker, causing him to turn around in an uncomfortable position to see who that mysterious voice was. Batman towered behind him carrying a thin stick of dynamite in his hand. "Nice present Joker. It was unfortunate I was able to stop the bomb huh? Good plan."

"I know wasn't it, you were supposed to blow up into smithereens. But if you'll excuse me Bats….." As The Joker stood up to leave, he felt a sharp tugging at his shoulders.

"You aren't going anywhere Joker!"

"I guess it's a no go huh? Well anyways… VINNIE!!! KNUCKLES!!! HELP!!!"

"I already dealt with them. The police will be here soon."

"Stupid Bat…Always has to foil my plans…I'll show him…" The Joker muttered under his breath. Sirens could be heard screeching in the ally. He was being sent to the Asylum where he was told he belonged, this was unfair, Batman deserved to go there too, at least Joker's sane enough than to go around walking around in a Bat Costume. A pudgy looking police officer walked over to where The Dark Knight and The Joker stood, and handcuffed him.

"Joker under the name of the law you are under arrest for attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent. What you say can be and will be used against you-"The police officer was quickly cut off by the Joker.

"I know my rights fatso just get it over with and send me to the cuckoo house again." The Joker looked at the detective's name tag and glanced back at his face, "Detective Harvey Bullock." Joker had a big smile on his face.

"Whatever scum. And don't smile like that again at me it gives me the creeps." Bullock said with his thick Brooklyn accent. Joker began to laugh hysterically. Batman looked over at the Joker and whispered quietly in his ear,

"Joker I hope the next time I see you, you will be a better man." Joker thought that was funny and cackled for what seemed like a very long period of time although it only lasted anout a minute.

"Oh Batman, that's one of the funniest things I've ever heard coming from you! Don't worry the next time we see each other the jokes going to be on you. Fatty I'm ready to go to the nutty nut house!" Bullock yanked on Joker's cuffs and pushed him into the police car. As the car began to drive away, Batman gazed at it and whispered underneath his breath,

"Joker I'll be ready for you, but I hope that they do do something good for you there…" Having said that, he walked over to his Bat Mobile, and drove into the very cold dark night.

After the trial, Joker was once again sentenced to Arkham where he would see a therapist every other day. Joker sat alone in his cell for four hours awaiting his session. The other inmates ignored him except for The Scarecrow, The Mad Hatter, and Ivy (Who teases him while on free time.). His cell door opened and two large, buff men came to escort him to his meeting.

"So boys, whose going to be my psycho-therapist?" He flashed them a big grin full of yellow slanted teeth. The two men stared at each other before the largest one said,

"I believe your psychologist is the new girl, Dr. Harleen Quinzel." The Joker started laughing hysterically at what the man said.

"Is she single?"

"You're crazy" The other man said.

"I know stupid, why do you think I'm taking these damn sessions." The Jokers face turned hard and cold, a few minutes later he smiled and chuckled a bit, "Oh boys, you take a joke too seriously. You've got to loosen up."

"Whatever you loon, we're almost there." They took at few more steps and then entered a large hall with doors and names plastered through them. While walking past the doors Joker read the names aloud and laughed after everyone.

"Dr. John L. Rubin…. Dr. Jack R. Dew, Dew sounds like Poo…. Dr. Alfred J. Hitchcock, there's something funny about that last part of the name, that I can't say aloud cause' of the kiddies at home… I'm so happy I'm here to cheer myself up…. The world needs more clowns." After passing a few more doors the group reached Dr. Harleen Quinzel's office. "Hmm, Dr. Harleen Quinzel….Harlequin. My own little clown here at this nut joint." Joker whispered under his breath as he smiled.

"Just get in there you dope." Said the largest body guard.

"Guys you need to have more fun, remember this is the only life you are ever going to get. Maybe when I get out of here I can show you some stuff, huh." He began once again on his laughing rampage. The guards shoved him into the room, and bolted him down in the seat facing Dr. Quinzel. They then left and stood outside the door, ready for if The Joker would escape. The doctor looked up from her previous client's notes, and stared at Joker smiling, causing the Joker to stop laughing and smile back in a giddy school boyish way. She had blue eyes, and long blonde hair, and her lips were a stunning shade of red, she was one of the most beautiful people Joker has ever laid eyes on. Not that he was around many women in the first place.

"Jiminy Christmas's, I think I'm actually going to like this psycho-therapy thing after all." He whispered under his breath. Harleen moved closer to The Joker and sat down right beside him. Joker's smile grew so big it consumed his entire face. He made a thumbs up where he knew she wouldn't be able to see the motion.

"So Mr. Joker how are you today?" She said with a thick Brooklyn accent, still smiling with her sparkly white teeth.

"Actually I'm doing just jolly today Dr. Quinn. How bout' you?" He started to laugh a little bit.

"I'm doing good Mr. Joker. Do you have any questions you would like to ask before we begin our sessions?"

"Yesiree Ma'am. Are you single?"


End file.
